Peau d'Ours
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: OS. Avoir à tuer pour sauver. N'est-ce pas là une belle parabole de la vie? Une rencontre due au hasard peut parfois changer une existence entière, et l'héritage des souvenirs peut parfois durer sur des générations.


**Peau d'Ours**

* * *

Peregrïn Touque était un Hobbit _consciencieux_. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas : ses cousins et ses relations ne manquaient pas une occasion, à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, de rappeler la maladresse et la naïveté dont le Thain avait pu faire preuve dans sa jeunesse. Ainsi, ses escapades à la recherche de champignons, ses dérobades dans les champs des honnêtes cultivateurs et ses vols occasionnels de feux d'artifices étaient connus de tous; mais ses plus proches amis savaient aussi quel héroïsme il avait montré pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, quelles actions il avait mené dans la grande cité des Hommes de Minas Tirith et devant le battant de l'immense Porte Noire; et son combat même à son retour à la Comté lui valait encore, et pour ses jours restants, le respect de tout Hobbit digne de ce nom. De fait, son nom allait rester pour longtemps dans les livres d'Histoire de tout peuple de la Terre du Milieu, et était si fameux qu'il arriva aux oreilles d'Ælfwine d'Angleterre qui le consigna, rendant honneur à son juste rôle, avec le reste des Contes d'Arda.

Mais malgré le nombre d'écrits rassemblés à son sujet, les chants propagés et les rumeurs dévoilées, Peregrïn avait toujours su gardé son humilité. Il ne se gênait pas, certes, pour vanter quelques-uns de ses exploits quand il se retrouvait de nuit au Dragon Vert, quelques pintes déjà dans l'estomac; mais l'héroïsme ne forgeait pas autant l'homme que les petits actes du quotidien, les attentions envers ses proches, les souvenirs d'apparence anodine mais qu'il se prenait à chérir quand les années passaient; et ainsi dans le privé, Peregrïn Touque fourmillait de petits gestes et habitudes, et les murs de sa maison étaient si pleins d'artefacts et de cadeaux que l'on ne voyait plus qu'à peine le bois qui les formait.

Il aurait pu choisir d'habiter une plus grande demeure, car de ses voyages il avait ramené un pécule suffisant pour acheter la moitié de la Comté, et on le savait ami avec deux grands rois des Hommes. Mais c'était dans ce petit Trou du Bourg-de-Touque qu'il avait passé son enfance, et maintenant que son père lui en avait laissé l'héritage, c'était aussi là qu'il souhaitait que ses enfants profitent et expérimentent les plus belles heures de leur vie. Le jardin n'était pas bien large, mais il était coquet et fleuri comme il le fallait; la petite allée de graviers menant à la maison était bordée de piliers sculptés dans un bois rouge que l'on trouvait dans les plaines du Rohan, et la poignée de la porte forgée selon l'art de la ferronnerie gondorienne. Il arrivait souvent que des Hobbits habitant d'autres quartiers de la Comté s'arrêtent devant la maison du Thain et la pointe du doigt pour leurs enfants; ils disaient « regarde comme ce Hobbit a pu voyager », « soit un sage et gentil petit et tu jouiras des mêmes biens », ou bien pour les plus aigris « c'est peut-être joli à regarder, mais aller de l'autre côté de Bree pour cela, non merci ».

Concernant ces derniers, encore était-il heureux qu'ils n'entrassent pas pour voir la décoration croulante d'exotisme. Des épées aux costumes, des tapis aux bougeoirs, tout semblait provenir des quatre coins d'Arda; mais pour Peregrïn tout avait ici sa place, et ses visiteurs étaient parfois surpris de le voir s'énerver après qu'ils eussent déplacé ou ne serait-ce que touché tel ou telle chose. Un jour, ç'avait été son propre fils Faramir qui, rentrant d'une escapade particulièrement épuisante pour un petit Hobbit de cinq ans, avait pris une peau d'ours qui ornait un meuble pour l'étaler sur le sol et faire la sieste dessus. La réprimande qu'il avait alors reçue avait été telle qu'il s'était recroquevillé, terrorisé, dans un coin de sa chambre; en bref, Peregrïn Touque était un Hobbit consciencieux, et _détestait_ que l'on touche à ce qu'il organisait.

Il y avait cependant une raison à cette colère, qu'il était allé expliquer à son fils afin de le rassurer une fois son éclat passé. On peut n'y voir qu'un passage parmi d'autres dans la vie de Faramir, mais le fait est que le récit en question eut une importance capitale dans le développement et l'éducation du futur Thain, car sa morale est juste et belle, et peut-être convient-il ici de relater l'instant.

Le père avait pris son fils dans ses bras et l'avait ramené à son lit avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui caressant les cheveux; l'enfant semblait alors encore apeuré, mais il s'était laissé faire; car jamais son père n'était entré dans une telle colère et il lui paraissait alors qu'il devait l'avoir mérité. Et en effet peu de temps après, Peregrïn avait commencé à lui expliquer pourquoi il chérissait tant les reliques de cette maison. « Vois-tu, Faramir, chaque objet a une histoire qui se grave dans ses fibres. Et cette même histoire me revient quand je les vois, et ainsi mes amis qui se trouvent loin de moi sont toujours là, et une partie d'eux vit avec moi. » L'enfant avait acquiescé, avant de poser la question suivante : « Qui la couverture te rappelle-t-il, alors, Papa ? » Et au père de soupirer de nostalgie avant de se lancer dans son histoire.

* * *

« C'était alors que le monde était encore dans son Troisième Âge, quand ton oncle Frodon avait été chargé de se rendre à l'autre bout du monde. Merry et moi avions décidé de l'accompagner, tu te rappelles ? Le chemin a été semé d'embûches, et nombre de malheurs nous ont attendus sur la route. Le premier d'entre eux a été quand nous avons perdu Gandalf dans l'obscurité de la montagne, et que nous l'avons tous cru mort. Nous avons alors trouvé refuge dans les bois des Elfes qui se trouvaient non loin, et la belle Dame Galadriel nous a conviés à nous reposer en son domaine.

« La Lorien était grande alors, et son feuillage fourni. Tuniques et robes blanches, les jardins des Elfes fleurissaient sous le ciel des Mellyrn dorés. Il y avait une certaine mélancolie dans l'air, mais les arbres chantaient encore sous le souffle du vent, et le repos s'emparait des visiteurs sitôt qu'ils passaient les frontières du royaume. Jamais je n'ai retrouvé pareille plénitude que celle que j'ai découverte en cet endroit.

« Un matin, une semaine après notre arrivée, je me suis levé plus tôt que les autres –à l'époque c'était une chose rare. Le soleil commençait à peine à se montrer, mais ses rayons étaient déjà chauds et rassurants. C'était une bonne occasion pour une balade, alors je me suis aventuré dans les bois avec un petit casse-croûte; j'ai trouvé une clairière paisible où je pensais pouvoir m'allonger et manger, mais alors que je m'installais, je remarquai une silhouette assis un peu plus loin, si silencieuse que je ne l'avais pas vue au premier abord. Je l'ai alors saluée, et l'Elfe a ouvert les yeux.

« C'était une femme très belle, aux longs cheveux bruns d'où jaillissait la pointe de ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient clairs et purs, mais on y lisait aussi une grande mélancolie, et je discernai en elle une pointe de tristesse. Je l'ai alors saluée aussi poliment que savais le faire à l'époque, et fort de ma stupidité habituelle, lui demandai si elle était en train de dormir assise. Le concept me dépassait, moi qui n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux pour une chose aussi bête que si mon ventre était vide !

\- Mes salutations, maître Hobbit, me répondit-elle. En vérité, je méditais.

\- Méditer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi imbécile que par le regard qu'elle me lança, et elle sembla vouloir se lancer dans une longue explication avant de se raviser. Elle me dit alors de poser mon pain et mon pot de confiture.

\- Asseyez-vous là, dit-elle en désignant le sol près d'elle, et faites silence un moment, je vous prie.

« Je m'exécutai sans discuter. Je ne savais même pas son nom, mais après tout j'étais celui qui l'avais dérangée et qui lui avait ensuite posé la question, aussi ne dis-je rien et attendis-je qu'elle continue. Mais après un long moment, rien ne vint; elle avait refermé les yeux et je crus qu'elle m'avait oublié. Cependant, je m'astreignis à attendre, et peu à peu, je me mis à entendre des sons que je ne connaissais même pas. La forêt me parlait, et je semblais capable de l'écouter. Je me rappelle alors que j'avais un sourire béat sur le visage; et elle dut le voir quand elle rouvrit les yeux, car elle m'en offrit un grand qui dévoila ses dents blanches.

\- Voilà, maître Hobbit, ce qu'est la méditation.

\- Ça alors ! Et dire que je passais à côté de ça… J'entends le murmure du courant et le bruissement des feuilles. C'est très relaxant !

\- N'est-ce pas !

\- Excusez-moi, dis-je alors. Car je me rends compte que j'ai dû interrompre votre sérénité.

\- Aucun problème, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Cela arrive souvent avec les ignorants de la forêt.

\- Merci pour la leçon. J'ai appris quelque chose, ce matin.

\- De fait, il est déjà près de seize heures, maitre Hobbit.

« Je regardai le ciel, interloqué, mais elle disait vrai : je m'étais tant laissé porter par mes sens que j'en avais oublié le passage du temps, et même l'appétit n'était pas venu me tourmenter, ce qu'il fit dès que je commençai à y repenser.

\- Cependant, reprit-elle, cela ne vous a pas fait de mal « d'apprendre quelque chose ». Vous n'avez pas l'air de savoir grand-chose.

\- Comment ?

\- Votre désir d'apprendre est cependant tout à fait louable.

\- Mais…

\- Ceci étant, il se fait tard, termina-t-elle en se levant. J'aimerais continuer à élargir vos horizons, mais j'ai à faire ailleurs. Nous nous reverrons peut-être, maitre Hobbit.

« Et ainsi elle partit. Cette rencontre m'avait secoué, surtout par le fait que j'avais pu oublier de manger. Mes compagnons me demandèrent où j'étais passé, mais je ne pus même pas leur donner le nom de ma rencontre; et les jours suivants, je me réessayais à méditer seul. Je parvins à entendre quelques sons, quelques murmures, mais le même repos me demeura inaccessible. Aussi un matin me décidai-je à me lever tôt et retourner à la clairière.

« Comme je l'avais espéré, là je la retrouvai, assise les yeux clos comme à notre première rencontre. J'étais tout heureux mais je fus presque triste de devoir la déranger de nouveau.

\- Ma Dame, commençais-je, je suis navré de vous importuner, mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

\- Ah, maitre Hobbit, répondit-elle dans un sourire sans même ouvrir les yeux. Dites-moi en quoi je puis vous être utile.

\- Je me demandais si je pouvais rester là à méditer avec vous un petit moment. Seul, je ne parviens pas à retrouver la même satisfaction…

\- Certainement. Vous pouvez rester ici des heures entières, si vous êtes silencieux.

\- Parfait ! Je voudrais ressentir encore une fois cette connection avec la forêt. Le chant des oiseaux et le clapotis de l'eau. C'est si apaisant… Désolé, je me tais.

\- Chut !

\- J'ai dit que je me taisais ! dis-je un peu outré. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre en colère !

\- Silence ! Ecoutez !

« Je tendis alors l'oreille, intrigué, et j'entendis un grondement sourd bien plus proche que ce que la sécurité aurait voulue. L'Elfe se leva alors, dégainant dans sa main gauche une dague que je n'avais même pas remarquée, et se précipita sous les arbres. Je me levais à sa suite, affolé, mais elle m'arrêta d'un vif geste de main.

\- Restez ici ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Mais où allez-vous ? Et quel est ce bruit monstrueux ?!

« Elle ne me répondit pas et disparut entre les troncs. Je restai seul, debout et sans armes sinon ma petite dague dorée dont je savais à peine me servir. Je n'eus heureusement pas à attendre longtemps; mais quand elle revint, le sang de quelque créature tachait la peau blanche de ses bras nus. Elle semblait triste mais nullement blessée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandai-je.

\- Un ours. Des Orques l'avaient blessé, et je suppose qu'il était venu chercher une mort douce en ces bois; mais la douleur l'avait rendu fou, et il allait nous attaquer. J'ai dû l'abattre. Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent; n'est-ce pas là une parabole amusante de la vie ?

\- Je… Suppose ? Merci de m'avoir protégé, en tout cas.

\- Je vous en prie, ce n'était rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire du cadavre ? Ce ne serait pas propre de le laisser ici à pourrir. Je suis certain que mes amis ne diraient pas non à un civet d'ours pour le dîner…

« J'avais prononcé ces derniers mots pour moi-même, mais bien évidemment ma compagne crut que ma remarque était une question posée à demi-mots; et je vis bien à la moue de son visage que l'idée la dégoutait quelque peu. Elle me fit néanmoins signe de la suivre.

\- Je suppose que pour des non-Elfes, ce doit être un met appétissant. Et comme aucune vie d'Arda ne doit être gaspillée, que ce pauvre animal vous permette de vous sustenter me semble un bon compromis. Je viens ici en quête de quiétude, finit-elle en secouant la tête, et je me retrouve à dépecer un ours.

« Nous passâmes donc quelques bonnes heures à nous occuper de cet ours. Plusieurs Elfes passèrent de notre côté, alertés par l'odeur du sang, mais aucun ne se résolut à nous aider. Ce que faisait mon amie devait même leur paraitre inhumain, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Je ne savais toujours pas qui elle était, et elle ne semblait pas intéressée quant à me le dire; et quand le soir venu, je ramenai la copieuse masse de viande au camp, les acclamations de mes amis me firent oublier ce détail. Nous mangeâmes alors un des meilleurs festins de notre séjour en Lothlorien.

« Le lendemain matin, je revins à la clairière, mais je ne trouvai l'Elfe nulle part, ni aucun autre matin. Puis il nous fallut repartir, et ne connaissant point son nom, je ne puis demander à personne ce qu'il était advenu d'elle; s'était-elle faite si sévèrement réprimander pour son acte qu'elle n'osait reparaitre ? Ou bien était-elle partie pour quelque demeure lointaine ? Je ne le sus pas. Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est que ses leçons m'ont servi tout au long de mon voyage; avoir à tuer pour vivre est un paradoxe qui ne devrait pas exister mais auquel l'on doit se résoudre à un moment de notre vie, et aucune vie ne doit être prise en vain. Je sortis assagi de Lorien, et reconnaissant de ce que j'y avais appris.

« Puis des mois plus tard, je revis la Dame Galadriel lors du mariage de Grand-Pas, à Minas Tirith. Elle salua tous mes compagnons, évidemment, mais à moi elle apportait un présent : une grande couverture faite en peau d'ours. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des Elfes que de fabriquer pareil ornement, aussi compris-je aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait; mais jamais je ne sus qui était cette Elfe ni ce qu'elle était devenue. Simplement en mon cœur, elle reste mon amie silencieuse, que je me plais à retrouver en pensée lorsque je recherche le bruit dans le silence, même si jamais je ne pus retrouver une telle osmose avec la nature que celle que j'avais trouvé près d'elle. Je crois qu'elle portait une grande tristesse en elle, un deuil que partageait la forêt, et je me plais à penser qu'elle a depuis trouvé la paix; mais peut-être hante-t-elle encore les bois. Si la vie me le permets, je retournerai un jour en ce lieu pour la retrouver, et au moins apprendre le nom de celle qui a tant changé ma vie. »

* * *

Ainsi le père parla-t-il à son fils, et ainsi Faramir Touque apprit-il à respecter les souvenirs qui pullulaient en sa demeure. Il acquit le même calme et le même sens du devoir que son père en grandissant, et quand celui-ci sentit ses vieux jours arriver et s'en alla se reposer en Gondor, il reprit le rôle de Thain tout en honorant la mémoire de Peregrïn; et la maison familiale à laquelle il ajouta ses propres souvenirs resta intacte, preuve intangible des évènements passés.

Faramir Touque était donc un Hobbit consciencieux. Même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas…

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu! J'espère que cet OS aura su vous plaire. Je ne sais trop dans quoi le classer, sinon en le qualifiant de "rencontre", comme chaque rencontre a le potentiel de changer une vie à jamais. Personne ne devrait jamais l'oublier!**

 **J'espère particulièrement que ça aura plu à P'tite Mimi, alias Mimi70, dont l'Elfine appartient au sein de sa fiction D'Arc et d'épée. Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, et une bonne continuation dans l'écriture.**

 **Si ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review d'encouragement ou simplement un petit commentaire! Je vous dit à bientôt.**

 **Emiya.**

* * *

 _Le vent souffle dru entre les troncs gris de la Lothlorien abandonnée. Un Hobbit emmitouflé dans une peau d'ours guide son poney sur un ancien chemin celle qui doit être sa femme l'accompagne, ses cheveux d'or cachés sous son capuchon, et un grand livre rouge sous le bras. Une clairière s'ouvre soudainement devant eux, dernier lieu de recueillement et de sérénité d'un royaume déjà flétri. Une silhouette fine aux oreilles pointues, assise en tailleur en son centre, ouvre soudain ses yeux clairs en les voyant arriver. « Salutations, maitres Hobbits. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas croisé quiconque de votre race._

 _« Mon nom est Elewë… »_


End file.
